bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the Queen - Chapter 1: Leaving Yharnam
'''Leaving Yharnam '''is the first chapter of my eleventh fanfiction, "Hail to the Queen". This story takes place after Doctor-Plague5113's story "Shadow Over Yharnam Part 1". This story has several great twists. I hope you like this story. It is not going to be like my fourth fanfiction, "Hail to the King". Leaving Yharnam After recovering from the injuries given to me by the Moon Presence's servants, I had to leave Yharnam, and wait to things for slowly unfuck themselves before coming back. I went back home, and talked to Henriett. Harold: Henriett. We need to leave Yharnam. Now. Henriett: What are you talking about, Harold? Harold: I cannot recieve another injury like that. We have to go, and come back when it is safe. Henriett: Where can we go? Harold: We can go to Thrace. It is safe there. We can stay at my family's farm. Henriett: Okay. I'll go with you. Harold: Thank you. I brought all of my weapons, some money, and put on my black beanie. Henriett and I left in the evening, and boarded a ship to Thrace. I was able to get us on the ship for free. When the ship started moving, something happened. The journey was over as soon as the ship started moving. What just happened? I just lost an entire week. What is happening to me? Upon arriving in Thrace, Henriett and I immediately went to my family's farm. We got settled in. I knew that she would have alot of questions. Henriett: How long are we going to stay here? Harold: I don't know. Henriett: We can't stay here forever. Harold: We won't have to. Yharnam will unfuck itself eventually. I wonder how Jackie Boy is handling this situation. He always was a shitty fighter. The following morning, I had to go to the city. I had to tell Elena that I had come to Thrace unannounced. I knocked on her door for three minutes, and there was no answer. A farmer approached me afterwards. Farmer: Elena isn't home. Harold: Where is she? Farmer: I have no idea. She's been gone for almost a year. Harold: Do you have any ideas? Farmer: Alot of people went to the city of Corinth. Elena might have been one of them. Harold: Where is that? Farmer: About 40 miles Northeast of here. Harold: Shite. Thanks, mate. Farmer: No problem. Corinth? I had never heard of that city. Why would Elena go there? I needed to talk to her, but I don't want to leave Henriett all alone. Or we can both go. I returned to the farm, and convinced Henriett to go with me. We set out. When we got to the city, I was surprised. It was a massive city, but it was very rundown. The people all looked sick, hungry, and overworked. What is this place? What is happening here? I'd love to help these people, but will I be able to? We got a room at the inn, and got settled in. The next morning, I talked to a beggar. Harold: What the hell happened to this city? Beggar: The people here are greatly mistreated. Take my advise, and leave this city. Forever. Harold: Who is in charge here? Beggar: She calls herself the "Queen of the Darkblades". Harold: Darkblades? Beggar: They are a cult of madmen. You don't want to piss off the Queen, or the Darkblades will come for you. Harold: Maybe I should go introduce myself to this "Queen". Beggar: No! Don't do it! You will only get yourself killed! Harold: You have no idea what I am capable of. I'll be fine. Beggar: The Queen's bodyguard is unstoppable. He is called "The Dark Knight". Harold: You have no idea who I am. I'll be perfectly fine. I gave the beggar a coin. Beggar: Thank you so much, kind sir. The Queen's castle is in the West side of the city. You can't miss it. Harold: Take care of yourself. I went back to the inn, and told Henriett about the situation. When I said that I was going to try to help the city, she thought that I was crazy. Henriett: Don't do this. You have no idea what you could get yourself into. Harold: I'm not going to let the people of this city suffer. I have to fix this. Henriett: Please, don't get yourself killed. Harold: I'm not going to die. You know me. I will help this city. I will talk to the Queen, and if I can't convince her to help the people, I will teach her a lesson. I've always been good at that. Credits I'm so terrible at writing dialouge. Jesus Christ. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. Also, Harold doesn't know that Doctor Plague is working for the Moon Presence. Category:Blog posts